Twisted Sisters
by midnightkiss
Summary: Cassie and Trice aren't exactly your normal everyday teenagers. As they search for their missing Mom, they end up meeting a family that isn't exactly normal either. The Sohma Family.
1. Pilot

"Come on Cassie! I swear if we don't get home in time Mom is going to freakin' rip her hair out." Cassie turned around to face her sister, Trice, and sighed. "Trice you really need to take a chill pill or **you'll** start to rip your hair out." Cassie and Trice were sisters, both 17, and were adopted when they were three years old. Their new mother was Tomoko, who had lived in Japan for 20 years and then left for America, her new home. After 5 years of traveling state to state, she finally settled down in California. It was when she turned 29 that she found Cassie and Trice, in a small orphanage near her township. Though they were sisters, they were completely different, personality wise and in appearance. Cassie had short spiked green blue hair, and emerald green eyes, and although she was a complete bookworm, she was extremely energetic. Trice, on the other hand, had long, wavy, midnight blue hair, with small, natural silver streaks and bright blue eyes. She was very observant, and could quickly hatch up a plan for any situation. Tomoko knew they were different from the norm in many ways, but she didn't mind at all, and only told the girls to use what they were born with when only necessary. They did stand out, but in California, many teens had funky hair, so no one really noticed.

"Cassie! Trice! Dinner's getting colder by the minute!" Cassie and Trice looked at each other and made a beeline for the door to their one story house. Both tackled their mother in the living room, all three of them laughing until they were gasping for breath. "DINNER TIME!" Trice and Cassie leaped up, helped Tomoko up, and dashed for the kitchen and took some plates out. "Awesome! It's that grilled fish stuff…what's it called again?" Cassie looked at her mom, and couldn't help but be excited. She loved it when her mom made dishes from Japan. "Yakizakana…and you should know what kind of fish is on your plate, haha." Tomoko laughed at her daughters' concentration on their dinner. "SALMON!" Both sisters shouted at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. "That's right, salmon it is." "YES!" Cassie and Trice high fived each other and then took their dinner and sat at the table, chatting about Cassie's new ear piercing and Trice's knee length black combat boots. Tomoko sat with them and listened to them talk, smiling the whole time because her girls were happy, and that's all that mattered. "Hey Mom, what'd you do today?" Trice smiled at her mom, hoping her mom had a good day too. "Let's see…I went to work…and then I went shopping…" She stopped and grinned at her daughters' anxious faces. "Hmmm…maybe I left a little something for each of you…" Trice and Cassie jumped up, kissed Tomoko on both cheeks, and ran for their rooms. Cassie found a big bag on top of her bed, and squealed in delight. She grabbed the bag and held it upside down, dumping everything on her bed. She grabbed everything and ran into her sister's room.

"Look what I got!" "No, look what I got!" They took turns showing each other what they got. Cassie held up a dark green blue long-sleeved shirt with entwined magenta roses that seemed to creep up the shirt. "Oohhhh that's perfect for you Cassie!" Trice grinned at Cassie, and then held up her shirt. It was a short-sleeved dark turquoise tunic that looked like someone had taken silver paint and splattered it all over the shirt, dashes and dots everywhere. "That is definitely yours, Trice." They went through the rest of their stuff, and discovered they both had big black military duffel bags. They looked at each other, both wearing looks of curiosity and suspicion. "Hey Mom why do me and Trice have..." Cassie trailed off. Trice froze, and looked around the room. "She's not here, Cassie." "NO KIDDING, GENIUS! YOU DON'T THINK I NOTICED?" Cassie rolled her eyes at Trice's stupidity. "No Cassie, I mean she's not here, in this house. She's not outside, and her car is still here."

* * *

Hey guys! I have a little writer's block with my other story, Doing the Impossible, so I wanted to do something a bit different, you know, trying out some new things, new ideas, etc. Hope you like the first two chapters, they're kind of short, and yes, the Sohmas are going to come into play, these two just introduce my characters and la dee da...you get the picture. I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET...more's the pity. Trice and Cassie are mine, all mine. Enjoy! 


	2. Closet Case

Cassie widened her eyes and mentally took back her stupidity statement. She should've known anyway, Trice was almost always right. "Um…you're scaring me Trice. Where do you think she went?" Trice pointed towards the counter near the stove, and Cassie looked towards the counter. "A NOTE!" Cassie ran forward and Trice followed. Cassie opened the letter and silently read it. "For the love of God Cassie, read the freakin' letter out loud!" "FINE! Jeez…" Cassie cleared her throat.

"Trice and Cassie, if you're reading this then I'm already gone. I'm so sorry girls, I'm so sorry I can't explain why, but I won't be coming back…I tried so hard sweeties, but I couldn't do anything...please take care of each other, and use what you have been born with to protect yourselves and each other I love you two to the moon and back. ALKWA NIA OSETCLA"

Both girls bit back tears and Trice tried to clear her head and evaluate the situation, and figure out what her letter meant. "She said she wasn't coming back…but she didn't run away, because she said she couldn't do anything…" Trice stopped, her lip quivering as she tried to find her voice. "So she was taken, in other words…kidnapped, but why would they let her leave a note?" "Hmm…maybe she wrote it beforehand…she did, but only a half hour, hour tops, before she was taken." "I'm guessing the duffel bags play a part in this…" Cassie is on the ball with this one, Trice thought. "And what in the name of all that is holy does ALKWA NIA OSETCLA mean!" Cassie practically had steam coming out of her ears, her concentration shot. She probably thought too hard, Trice thought, laughing. "It's pig Latin, moron." "Pig wha?" Trice sighed and rushed a hand through her hair. "Pig Latin. You take the first letter of a word, put it at the end, and then you add an A." "So…that would make this message…" "Walk in Closet." "YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!" "WHO CARES!" "True…well which closet?" "Well, obviously not ours, so Mom's?" "Well, should we?" "Well, I don't know what the hell a closet could do to help us, but I guess we should walk through it?" "Hmm…it might be a portal." "Portal? Are you serious? Well that's weird…didn't think we'd ever need one." Cassie tapped her foot, lost in thought. "Well, I think we should pack. I think that is where the duffel bags come in handy." Cassie nodded in agreement and both walked into their rooms, shoving whatever they could in them 'til they were full. Trice stepped into her mini black leather skirt, put on a silver sleeveless shirt, and buckled straps from her skirt over her shirt and onto the front of her skirt. She finished tying her new combat boots, threw her duffel bag over her shoulder, and stood in front of Cassie's room. Cassie was dressed in a bright magenta dress that only went down to the middle of her thighs, but she wore a pair of dark blue jeans with sea green paint splattered on them. She finished tying the laces of her bright pink chuck taylors, and then grabbed her duffel bag and let Trice lead the way to their mother's room.


	3. Where's the portal?

Trice and Cassie sat on their duffel bags in front of their mom's closet, and both were thinking the same thing. 'What the hell do we do now?' "Well, maybe we should look inside, but we should have our bags with us in case we can't see the portal and we fall into it." Cassie nodded at Trice's suggestion, and grabbed her duffle bag as Trice opened the closet door and looked inside. She looked to her right and glanced upward to see a light. "Cassie, look on the wall inside on your left. Turn on the switch." Cassie looked and sure enough there was a light switch, so she did as Trice asked and bit her lip, apprehensive about what would happen. What could possibly happen in a closet though? Cassie pushed the thought away and answered her own question. Her and Trice weren't your every day teenagers, though they still acted like teens, and the world they lived in was not a world most of America could see. Trice looked around, seeing nothing but shoes and clothes in her way. Suddenly, she saw something shining, and acted immediately, pushing away the clothes and shoes. She stopped and turned to face Cassie, who just shrugged and gave her the thumbs up. Trice sighed and observed what she had found. "A gold doorknob, that's convenient. It's a gateway, not a portal. Thank God, portals suck." "I agree with you on that on, Trice. And so, I am more than happy to allow you to open it." Trice shook her head, slung her duffel bag over her shoulder, and laid on hand on the door knob, and held her sister's hand with the other. "Here goes nothin'." Trice flung open the door, revealing a picture of bright green grass, trees, and a secluded second story house near a forest. Trice guessed that this was where they would be once they stepped through, and without hesitation, stepped through, tugging Cassie along with her.

"I'm going to kick your ass today for sure, GIRLY MAN!" Kyo never even got the chance to swing a fist as Yuki shoved Kyo right in the gut with an open palm, causing Kyo to fly a couple feet and land with a thud. Kyo didn't move. "You really are getting weaker by the minute, stupid cat." Kyo managed a growl as he pushed himself to turn over on his back. "Dammit! My head hit a damn rock, you stupid rat. Ughhh." Kyo moaned. His head was throbbing with pain, and he blinked his eyes, trying to get rid of the dots clouding his vision. 'Ouch. This freakin' sucks. Damn rat.' He tried to sit up a little, and saw Yuki starting to walk back to the house. He was about to open his mouth and curse at the rat to get his ass back over here and fight, when he saw a silver and pink blur disappear into the forest. He shook his head, and then winced, holding his head and laying back down on the grass. 'Whatever, I'm just going to stay here until I stop seeing damn colors everywhere.' "Excuse me can you help us…" Kyo leapt up and screamed. "AHHHHH! HOLY CRAP!"


End file.
